


In Orbit

by st_aurafina



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Making Out in the Engine Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Ain't nothing Kaylee likes better than someone pretty in the engine room.





	In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



It was a few weeks after Simon left before River came down to the engine room. Kaylee caught a few glimpses of her, now and then, in that way River had of flitting from place to place faster than your eyes could follow. Kaylee took up chatting to her whenever she felt eyes on the back of her neck. 

"You know you're welcome down here any time, right? I like company. Especially when I'm fixing things. Things that wouldn't have fallen off if somebody hadn't spun this ship like it was her personal Tilt-A-Whirl." Kaylee pushed a stabiliser unit back into position and reached for the wrench to secure the bolts. She patted an empty girder then the wrench was thrust into her hand.

"I don't tilt anymore," River said, from close behind her. "But I still like to whirl." 

Kaylee tightened the bolts and reconnected the stabiliser. "You do, huh?" She put her back to the unit so she could grin up at River while she spun the wrench in her hand. Nothing she liked more than someone pretty down here with her in the works. 

"Everything is an orbit," said River, and she spun too, so that her dress flew out around her. When she finished her pirouette, she was pressed up against Kaylee's body. She nestled in close, and Kaylee put her arms around her. River kissed with a fury you wouldn't think was in her, not till you saw her with a blade in her hand. Or, better still, flying Serenity. She pushed her nose into Kaylee's collarbone and breathed warm air against her skin. 

"You wear Serenity like a gown," River said, her voice muffled against Kaylee's neck. 

Kaylee sighed and kissed the tip of River's ear. She had her arms full of River and the engine at her back humming all quiet and happy. "Ain't no bad thing, a little peace and quiet of your own," she said, and pulled River back up to kiss her again.


End file.
